rush_hourfandomcom-20200214-history
Kenji's Triad henchmen
Kenji's Triad Henchmen are the triads and the quaternary antagonists in Rush Hour 3. They were the henchmen loyal to Kenji and attempted to assist him in finding Shy Shen. They are portrayed by Jackie Chan's stunt team. History After growing up on the streets of Beijing China, Kenji became the leader of a Chinese triad group of assassins and henchman with only one goal in mind: to assassinate Chinese Ambassador Solon Han and acquire a list called Shy Shen which is a list of thirteen triad leaders tattooed into the back of a head of a French Performer and Ambassador Han's informant named Genevieve. Kenji first goes to Los Angeles as that's where Ambassador Han has his Consulate post in the city and learns that Han will be discussing a meeting about Shy Shen at the World Criminal Court building in Downtown Los Angeles. The Chairman of the World Criminal Court and French Ambassador Varden Reynard who is Han's friend is revealed to be Kenji's inside man and was informing him about the meeting at the Court building. They plan to assassinate Han then go to Paris and kill Genevieve by decapitating and burying her after getting the list. Kenji's plan begins when he goes to a building across from the Court building while dressed in a black outfit and sets up a sniper rifle. He loads it then aims the gun at his foster brother Hong Kong Police Force Chief Inspector Lee, while Han is making a speech about the triad organization. Kenji then aim's the gun at Han and shoots him in the shoulder. After shooting Han, Kenji escapes and is pursued all the way through the city by Lee and unknowingly Lee's friend LAPD Detective James Carter who is driving a car that he commandeered from two women he arrested. Lee finally corners Kenji in a dead end alley part of the city and confronts him. Kenji turns around to reveal himself to Lee and Lee shocked orders Kenji to surrender. Kenji dares Lee to shoot him with Lee hesitating then pulls out his pistol and says to Lee that maybe this will help. Lee orders him to drop the gun or he will shoot, but Kenji tells him that he thinks they both know that is never going to happen. When he tries to escape Lee shouts out to him and fires his gun. Kenji turns around and tells Lee that he knows him too well. When Carter shows up driving towards the two Kenji's shoots at the car and Carter nearly runs Lee over which allow's Kenji to escape. Later at the hospital that Han is recovering in Kenji's assassins arrive to kill Han, Lee, Carter, and Han's daughter Soo-Yung as the triads has marked them for death. Soo-Yung, Lee and Carter defeat them with Carter killing two of the henchman in shootout and Soo-Yung and Lee knocking the other two out after a fight. With help from a nun named Sister Agnes, Lee and Carter interrogate the assassin leader who only speaks french as he is one of the assassins from Paris who works for Kenji. He gives Lee and Carter information about a gentleman's club in Paris called Club La Passe which is where they can find Genevieve. Before going to Paris, Lee and Carter bring Soo-Yung to the French Embassy so that she could be under the care of Reynard with him promising Soo-Yung that his people will not leave her father's side. Just as they are about to enter a limo it explodes in front of them. Reynard and the triads had anticipated this to kill Soo-Yung and it was unsuccessful. When the triads return to Paris they soon learn that Lee and Carter were now on their trail to find Shy Shen. Kenji hires his Dragon Lady named Jasmine and sends her to Club La Passe to kill Lee and Carter and to make sure that they don't find out what Shy Shen is before they do. Jasmine meets Lee at the bar in the club and takes him to a back room where she attempts to kill him before they break into a fight and when Jasmine runs out of weapons, Lee escapes when Carter finds him and they retreat from the club. Jasmine sends most of her henchman after Lee and Carter in a harrowing car chase. Lee and Carter defeat two of the bikers sent by Jasmine before the fights momentum knocks them both out of the taxi cab that the driver named George was driving. While the cops were sitting in the street the triads successfully capture them both and take them to see Kenji in a tunnel hideout above the sewers. Kenji tells Lee about the sewer grates and asks him to tell Carter who he is. Lee refuses until Kenji says the name "Shyong Dih" meaning brother which left Carter in shock. Lee tells Kenji that he is not his brother anymore. Kenji tells Lee that he should've shot him in the alley back in Los Angeles but he couldn't do it as he can't escape his past. Lee tells him that he couldn't shoot him cause he is not an assassin. Kenji says he will spare Lee and Carter if they leave Paris at once. Carter happily agrees to it but Lee says he will not leave until he figures out who Shy Shen is. Kenji orders his men to kill both Lee and Carter but Lee manages to provide a distraction allowing him and Carter to escape with the triads unsuccessfully pursuing them. Later Kenji sends more of his triads to the nightclub where Genevieve was going to perform her solo and Lee and Carter having learned that she is Han's informant attempts to rescue her. During a musical number the triads see Genevieve with Lee and Carter and shoot at them which the audience thinks is part of a stunt while the three successfully make their escape. The triads finally track the cops and Genevieve to a posh hotel and Kenji sends Jasmine again to kill her. Jasmine sneaks up on Carter and Genevieve while their about to make love together but Lee arrives with his pistol and orders Jasmine to freeze. Genevieve attempts to defend herself against Jasmine but she throws two knifes their directions to kill them all. Lee attempts to shoot at the knife to dodge it but only fires on Genevieve and wounds her in the arm. In the confusion Jasmine escapes. When Lee, Carter and Genevieve finally meet with Reynard and show him the list they soon learn of his allegiance to the triads and confront him. Lee asks him why he came to his room and he explained that Genevieve was going to be killed and that having them die in the crossfire would put an end to the investigation. Now it will end another way. Carter threatens him with prison time but Reynard explains he will not be going to prison and Kenji calls and informs Lee that he has captured Soo-Yung and that he will exchange her for Shy Shen. He warns Lee that if he sees Carter or any other cops, Soo-Yung will die. Lee asks him where and Kenji tells him the Jules Verne Restaurant which is situated atop the Eiffel Tower. Lee would follow Kenji's demand by going with presumably Genevieve to meet with the triads at the Eiffel Tower. After they arrived at the restaurant. Kenji welcomes Lee to his party and demands Shy Shen. But Lee demands for him to tell him where Soo-Yung was. Kenji instead produces two Japanese swords which he tells as a past revealing that a hundred cuts to a victims body would make them stay alive until they die of blood loss. He slits Lee's arm with the sword and says he had just experience his first cut. Lee threatens him if anything happens to Soo-Yung. Kenji tells him he has nothing. Carter suddenly appears having been disguised as Genevieve and holds back Kenji's men at gunpoint. Lee again demand to know where Soo-Yung was and Kenji boldly repiled that she was "Enjoying the view". Soo-Yung is then shown outside with her hands tied to a rope connected to a pulley system from a rotating crank leaving Lee horrified. Carter demands that Kenji let Soo-Yung go but when Kenji has his henchman pull the rope, Lee orders Carter to drop the gun. Carter angrily does so. Kenji then tells Lee that tonight he loses a brother and a sword fight between the two ensues while the triads hold Carter. When the fights spills to the outside. Carter breaks free from the triads and attempts to save Lee but Kenji pursues Lee outside and Carter is left to fight the triad henchman inside the restaurant which he is victorious with. Meanwhile Kenji and Lee continue their fight outside until they both fall off the tower and get caught in a safety net. Kenji accidentally cuts the safety net open and it collapses leaving both men hanging on for dear life. Lee attempts to save Kenji but Kenji chooses to commit suicide instead of accepting Lee's help and willingly lets go of Lee's hand and falls to his death. Carter then goes to rescue Soo-Yung and Jasmine appears out from behind them and attempts to drop Soo-Yung to her death. She asks Carter if he would like to know a secret from her but Carter refuses to listen to her so she pulls the rope and Soo-Yung starts to fall from the Eiffel Tower. Fortunately Carter leaps from the tower and catches the rope pulling Soo-Yung back up and swings back towards Jasmine where Soo-Yung kicks her into the rotating crank wheel. Jasmine screams in terror as she is crushed in half (off screen) while Carter and Soo-Yung look on shocked. Lee, Soo-Yung and Carter reunite and as more triads arrive. Lee sends Soo-Yung down the elevator and tells her to call the police while he and Carter deal with the triads. They manage to defeat two of them but the french flag they are holding is picked up by air and Carter finds himself dangling from the tower before Lee rescues him by pulling him up. Just after doing so more triads arrive and Lee and Carter are forced to use the flag as a makeshift parachute to escape. After landing in the fountain they are confronted by Reynard having taken Genevieve hostage and threatening to kill her and frame Lee and Carter for her death. Before Reynard could shoot her. He is shot from behind by George and Reynard walks to the fountain before falling dead into it. Thus with the case solved Lee and Carter leave the scene dancing to War like they did in the first film. Trivia * The rest of Kenji's Triad henchman were arrested after the deaths of Kenji, Jasmine and Reynard. * Kenji's Triad henchman are presumably played by some members of Jackie Chan's stunt team. * Two of the triad members were arrested in Los Angeles after the hospital raid while the other two were killed by Carter. The rest of the triads were stationed in Paris. * In Paris the National police led by Commissioner Revi, arrived at the fountain to recover Reynard's body while the rest went to the Eiffel Tower to arrest Kenji's remaining henchman. Category:Character Category:Rush Hour 3 Characters Category:Male characters Category:Villains